


Face to Face

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten tells Cameron her answer, face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

When you figure it out, tell me in person, not over an open line." 

He was sure that his heart was on fire and his stomach was in knots. Hearing that Kirsten was probably going to marry this Liam guy was tearing him apart.

Cameron's tone was angry, but his expression was one of hurt. Kirsten felt horrible. This isn't how she wanted to tell him at all. 

"Sorry..." she said, but she knew it wouldn't be enough.

After the Stitch, the entire lab was locked under quarentine. Kirsten was the first to fall sick, since she was the one who went into his mind. Even though Cameron was upset at her, it didn't stop him from worrying over her, even though he too was sick and powerless to stop it.

When all was said and done, Cameron went back to his apartment and Camille and Kirsten went home. 

It was 6:30 when Cameron heard a knock on the door. 

"I'm coming!" He said.

He opened the door a crack to see Kirsten.

"Oh. It's you."

"You wanted me to tell you my answer face to face."

"Oh. Congratulations."

Cameron started to close the door. 

"Cameron, wait!" Kirsten pushed the door.

"What? Shouldn't you be getting home to your Prince Charming, princess?" He spat out the last word before he could help himself.

Kirsten was taken aback. This time the nickname wasn't endearing at all. His tone was harsh and angry, and Kirsten wasn't sure how to tell him how sorry she was.

"I never said I told Liam yes," she said softly.

Cameron threw open the door, surprising her. Its now or never, he thought. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her to him and planted his lips on hers.

This kiss was nothing like the first one. This was fierce, passionate, and possessive. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, elicting a moan.

Kirsten was completely surprised that he kissed her. At first she wasn't sure how to react. Then she felt his tongue in her mouth and moaned, a shudder running through her body.

Much too soon, he pulled away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Sorry." He was nervously scratching the back of his head.

Without replying, she grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him to her lips again. 

"I think I've found my prince charming, girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda short, i wrote it on my phone.


End file.
